


Sansgoriel Week 2018

by yastaghr



Series: Our Skeleton Universe [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sansgoriel, twisted ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: This takes place very far in the future, but still in the same world as Our SkeletonPrompts were:Day 1: Flirting and PunsDay 2: Nightmares and CuddlingDay 3: AUs and LoveDay 4: Dates and KissesDay 5: Weddings and HopeDay 6: Fanchildren and HappinessDay 7: Children and Hope





	1. Chapter 1

Asgore sat at the wooden table in their kitchen. His coffee cup still had liquid all the way to the brim. His paperwork was similarly untouched, the top page slowly being marked with the dots and ticks of his tapping pen. A part of his mind obsessed over keeping the tapping rhythmic. 

 

His eyes, however, were not focused on the papers, or even the kitchen in general. No, they lay on the furry, padded foot waving at him over the blue denim couch in the living room. Occasionally his attention wandered to the two sock-clad feet at the other end. 

 

Toriel’s gorgeous giggle filled the relaxed space. A quiet ping followed it, then a chuckle and a muffled, “sandwiches,” from Sans. A second set of arhythmic taps joined the noise of his pen as the toes on the two socked feet curled up. Then the giggles returned and the whole process started again. 

 

All in all, Asgore thought, as he reluctantly turned his attention to the paperwork at hand, not a bad way to spend the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Asgore woke already halfway down the well of a panic attack and still falling. He jumped up, but his left foot landed on one of Sans’ upside-down slippers. It rocketed under the bed, coming to rest on the opposite wall. His foot tried to follow it. It failed. Still, it made a valiant effort, twisting itself a quarter of the way under their very wide bed. His ankle screamed.

 

“nuh come back-” a quiet mumble broke his terror- “i ne...uh...asgore?”

 

“Don't worry, I-”

 

A burrito of Sans, blanket, and sheets rolled off the bed and on top of his chest. He caught it, still stunned at his datemate’s habit of literally cocooning himself in blankets over the course of the night. The skull wiggled around until Sans’ familiar face popped out. He looked around and fixated on the way Asgore was holding his foot.

 

“you don't bend that much. did you fall on it?”

 

“Yes, I'm afraid I had a bad dream. One of the children needed me, but it was too dark to see them. There was screaming,” Asgore finished weakly.

 

“welp, guess we gotta cuddle then. i'll go wake Tori.”

 

“But-”

 

“no buts. you made the rule. uh,” Sans appeared to realise how tightly wrapped up he was, “maybe you should go wake her. I've gotta get unwrapped first.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You know,” Toriel spoke into the quiet of blowing snow piling up against the window pane and a crackling fire warming two sets of fuzzy feet and a single set of bony ones, “I had the oddest dream last night.”

The other two tensed. The three of them had come to both love and fear their more memorable dreams. They had led them so many different ways, why wouldn’t they?

Toriel continued, “It was not a bad dream - just odd. Asgore was gardening in those old robes of ours. He was in that room where the human first fell, only instead of the patch of golden flowers I tended it was a bed of...what are those flowers that you grew for the English Ambassador, Gorey?”

“Lavender,” he whispered, hardly wanting to interrupt her flow.

“Lavender,” she repeated, “a whole bed of it. Then you, Sans, came running in from the doorway to the ruins, only you were dressed in grey sweats and blue leather that seemed like a more modest version of your brother’s favorite outfit.”

She smiled softly at the skeleton almost puddled in her lap. He was watching her, sockets’ lidded, but relaxed and warm.

“You launched yourself at Asgore, and he caught you up in his arms and fell back into the flowers. They cushioned him almost like a mattress would. Then you were cuddling, and I came in. I was dressed in my war armour and cloak, but that did not stop me from joining in. We were all so happy, and that was where the dream ended.”

She nodded. The nod spread to Asgore, who was knitting away in the arm chair. Sans yawned in agreement.

“yeah. odd, but nice,” then a thought occurred to him, and he added, “you have armour?”


	4. Chapter 4

The supermarket manager had long since given up on fighting whether or not the small skeleton was allowed to stand in the trolley basket. If he wanted to that badly, he could suffer the risks like any other intelligent living being. 

 

What they didn't understand was why he always came in when they were working the registers and always picked their lane! He could give them a break, couldn't he? From the puns? Those awful, awful puns! The thought of them made their shoulders tense. 

 

But no, here he was,  _ standing in the basket _ , passing up the items he and his lovely datemates (although they suspected the woman of liking puns) had picked out today.

 

Let's see, first we have a package of medjool dates, a very nice choice- on sale, too. Then some bananas. There were always bananas. And, yep, there were the oranges. Now some kisses. Stars, some chocolate sounded good. And he got the purple ones. Those were their favorite!

 

And now they were leaving. At least - oh! A kiss! Mmm, the best part of seeing the skeleton and his family. So adorable. Always.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans became aware of the stare pushing gently at him like an old man pushing his ailing wife’s wheelchair. The stare had probably begun some considerable time before he noticed it. It was 5:30am. No one, monster or human or ghost in their chosen flesh, no one deserves to be awake this early. They really shouldn't have let Linda talk to the school board without a chaperone. But how could they have predicted this?

 

The stare amiably bumped it's way back into his forebrain. He noticed it. Then he turned his neck, stiff with the unseasonably early frost, and followed the stare back to its owner. 

 

Frisk smiled and waved at him. He waved back. The now-teenaged Ambassador signed something. He squinted, shook off the morning fogginess, and asked them, “hey, can you repeat that for me kiddo? dunkle sans needs a little bit more coffee to be up this early.”

 

They nodded and signed, a little slower this time:

 

-when are you and Goat-Mom and Goat-Dad going to get married?-

 

Sans fell off his chair. Two red eyes encased in stylish, square frames followed him down. He held up his left hand with the thumb and forefinger held together. Then the skeleton groaned, creaked, and popped his way back up onto his chair.

 

“well,” he said, seriously, once he had settled, “i don't think we will be, unless you've got an invitation i haven't seen yet.”

 

The human shook their head.

 

“didn't think so. we might soul-bond one day, but the logistics and legalities of a three way union in which two of the monsters have previously divorced, and throwing in the whole ‘majesty’ business, well...i think we’re fine like this.”

 

He lifted his head, smile returning.“‘sides, then me and tori would have to go to all kinds of functions and balls and things. the high society people would never forgive fluffybuns. tori'd outclass all of them an i'd make puns and pull pranks. we both know how that ends.”

 

The human signed again. He answered, “what? soul bonding? it's kinda like...well, we’d all put a bit of our soul in a bowl, then we mix it up- well, someone mixes it up for us, in the underground it was usually fluffybuns. maybe dad could do it. anyway, they mix all the bits up until they glop together smoothly. Then we divide it into thirds between us. Some monsters also give collars or rings.”

 

The human signed again. Sans chuckled, “yeah, kid. you could watch. it's a public ceremony. you could ask gerson if you want to know the history of the thing. later. right now you and i are off to school because someone decided waking up for the national honor roll meeting was essential. come on.”


	6. Chapter 6

Toriel, unable to stand watching her smallest datemate push his breakfast omelette pieces around his plate any longer, cautiously said, “Sans, you must eat something. It is not good for you to try to go about your day with nothing in your stomach.”

 

Sans chuckled weakly at her, as though something were getting in the way of his ability to see the humor in any situation.

 

“dunno if I've got the  _ guts _ to tell you this, tori, but i don't have a stomach, for the food or otherwise. everything I try to keep down just comes back up.”

 

She frowned and asked, “How long has this been bothering you, Sans?”

 

He shrugged. “three days maybe. it's probably a bug. I've been drinking a lot to try and flush it out.”

 

“Hmm,” she hummed, ignoring his minute wince, “Any fever?”

 

“not that I've noticed. no body aches aside from the usual, and my magic has been doing just fine.”

 

“Would you mind awfully if I gave you a check up? I would not like to trouble Dr. Alphys at the moment, not with her clutch in the state it's in.”

 

“that's fine tori. couch?”

 

Instead of answering, Toriel simply walked over to his side of the table and set her paw just to the left of his sternum. A pale blue glow followed. It grew slowly stronger until his soul appeared.

 

Even Sans could see the problem. It wasn't the hairline cracks still healing from his childhood. It wasn’t the coloration, which he’d had ever since Gaster’s time machine blew up. No, the problem was a lot smaller than that. Two problems, actually, one orange, one blue. Guess heredity really did show up in soullings.

 

When the ringing in Sans’ head finally faded out, he opened his mouth to speak-

 

-and closed it. His brow bones tilted. Did he teleport in the adrenaline rush of seeing his- their new children? No, he was still in their kitchen, at the slightly glittery table that had housed so many school projects. Where was Tori?

 

Sans walked around the table and stopped when his slipper nudged something soft in a place where no soft something should be sitting. He looked down. His softest smile greatest the sight of Toriel passed out on the floor.

 

He took off his house coat and laid it over her, then set off to get a bowl of water and towel from the sink.


	7. Chapter 7

There were very few things that Asgore could cook or bake better than Toriel. Soups and stews were on the list. Actually, they were most of the list. Salads, too, were his domain. But among this list of things he can do, there was one which made his children smile wide. Oh, and one visiting skeleton.

 

“PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES!”

 

Three voices chanted the word while the former King of Monsters labored at the stove. He suspected that his datemates weren’t far from joining in. Pancakes will do that to a person.

 

Finally, he achieved a decent stack of still-hot pancakes. He slid his paw under the handmade ceramic plate and spun around. His grin grew even bigger at the sight before him. 

 

His datemates, as always, were gorgeous. Papyrus was dressed in his battle body for the children he would be visiting in the hospital today. Frisk was nearly bouncing in their seat. But they weren't alone.

 

Sitting on the brand new bench next to Frisk we his oldest children. They were both wearing the matching red and gold sweaters he had knitted them. Chara’s deep brown hair was finally starting to regain its healthy shine. Asriel’s fur was a mess of braids, glitter, and paint. Thankfully, his almost-forgotten school project was done.

 

It was so nice to see them so happy and alive, even if that meant making enough pancakes for six hungry people and one pregnant monster. Hardly a deterrent at all.


End file.
